lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Stardust16/Lost
Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story! This takes place after And Then There Were Four (obviously, 'cause Daniel is in it) and is dedicated to Susz13 and EmeraldTulip for being such awesome friends. This is also my first Fanfiction blog, so I hope you enjoy it! ---- Daniel's POV: I sat in the hydroloop quietly, waiting to reach the bionic academy. About a month ago, I found out about my new family, the Bionic Academy, discovered my biological dad and that I had bionics as well. Ever since then, I'd been visiting the Academy practically almost every weekend and I expected today to be no different. Boy, was I wrong… The hydroloop doors opened and I stepped out, ready to greet my bionic family. Everything had then came crashing down as I stood, confused by the scene. The entire Academy was empty, with the exception of Leo, who was lying on the floor, probably unconscious. The Academy was completely destroyed, rubble lied on the floor, as did the glass from the windows. To make things worse, none of the computers were working so I couldn't check the security cameras to find out what happened. "Man, whoever did this did a good job…" I muttered, still in a bit of shock. I had then dropped my backpack, raced over to Leo and tried to wake him up. "Leo, are you okay? Can you hear me?" "Ugh…" Leo groaned as his eyes opened. He had then sat up and glanced around the Academy. "Wow" He said in awe and confusion, "What happened here?" "That's what I'd like to know too" I replied as I glanced around the room as well, "This place got damaged pretty badly" Realization had then struck me and I looked back at my cousin. "Stay here" I commanded, "I'm going to go see if anyone else is in here" "Like you'd think I'd go somewhere right now?" Leo questioned, rhetorically, "I can't remember much, but I do remember that I was somehow knocked unconscious. I'm not that stupid, Daniel" he said as he put emphasis on my name. I rolled my eyes and ran deeper into the Academy, hoping I wouldn't get lost. I came across the room that used to be the training area. Key word: used; past tense. Now, everything was destroyed just like the main entrance, and probably like the other rooms in the Academy as well. I looked around the room, threw a few pieces of rubble off to the side and found a boy with brown hair and brown eyes who looked about ten years old. "Hey?" I said as I kneeled down beside the boy and started to gently shake him, "Dude, are you okay?" I got no response and grown worried. What if this boy was hurt? What if he'd never wake up? What would I do then? I mean, Chase or Leo is usually the one who handles these kind of things! What was I supposed to do without them? "Leo!" I yelled, "Come here! I think you need to see this!" "Don't you think I would if I could?!" My cousin screamed back. I sighed and face palmed. So far, this was not going well. "Sorry!" I yelled in response, "I forgot!" I grabbed hold of the brunette boy's shoes and started dragging him back to the main entrance, where Leo was. "I found somebody!" I exclaimed. "No kidding, Sherlock" Leo muttered. "Well, you're just a ray of sunshine when you're hurt, aren't you?" I questioned, rhetorically and sarcastically. I can't help it; I'm usually so nice, but when I'm annoyed or mad, I get sarcastic. It's a trait I picked up from either Bree or Leo himself, I can't remember who. "Do you know this kid?" I asked, now serious. Leo sat up the best he could again and looked over at the unconscious boy. He had then gasped and yelled, "Noooooo! Out of all the students in the Academy, he's one of the ones that just HAS to be here, isn't he?!" "What's wrong, Leo?" I asked, worriedly, "Do you know this kid?" "I'd love to say I didn't, but sadly I do" Leo sighed and then started explaining to me who he was, "That's Spin. He's practically the youngest student in the Bionic Academy and the student who suffers the most demotions. His bionic ability is being able to, well, spin himself like a tornado. In other words, he's a bionic ballerina" "Okay, then I'm just going to take a chance and assume that you two don't like each other very much" I stated, "I'm going to go look for more people. Scream if you something" I had then turned on my heels and raced off to (hopefully) find more people. ---- About an half hour later, I was checking the Weapons Room, the last room in the Academy. I was actually almost finished, when while moving huge piece of rubble, I heard something and grew suspicious. "Hello?" I asked, trying to act like a bionic hero, though I didn't know how to use my bionics very well yet. "Who's there?!" I called out, more demandingly. I received no response and was a bit to leave, when it came again. "Hello!" The voice said cheerfully, almost like it was normal to be standing in a destroyed Academy, "Oh, your Daniel, Adam, Bree and Chase's brother! Huh, you guys don't look like your related" I turned around, only to come face to face with a teen with spiky brown hair, who was also wearing a Expert level uniform with the Academy's logo and looked about sixteen. Of course, I wasn't expecting the sudden surprise and stumbled back, hitting my head on one of the missiles as I did so. 'Oh gosh' I thought as I turned around to look at the missile I accidentally hit, 'If that thing starts up and explodes the entire Academy, Leo or Dad will kill me.' "W-Who are you?!" I questioned, "What are you doing here?!" I mentally scolded myself for asking such stupid questions. Right now, I was being just like Adam and though hard to admit because nobody believes me, I'd actually rather be like Chase. What did I mean 'what are you doing here'? Judging by the logo on his uniform, I could already tell he was a student here. Or, well, used to be. "My name is Logan and I'm a part of Leo Dooley's bionic team. Do you know where I could find him? I lost him when something happened to the Academy and I can't remember what happened" the teen boy explained, "I saw you hit your head on that missile just a few minutes ago. Are you alright? Are you hurt? Did I scare you?" "Yes, kind of and yes" I replied. I had then hesitated before asking, "Wait, you're a part of Leo's team? Really? And how are you not injured from—" I gestured around the destroyed Academy, "—this?" "Yep" Logan nodded and smiled brightly, "I'm a part of the best bionic superhuman's team. Isn't that awesome?! I swear, I'm gonna be just like Leo one day. He inspires me, man" "Uh, okay" I spoke, still confused. What was with this guy and what the heck happened to the Academy?! "But why aren't you injured?" I repeated, "And where did everyone go? This place is deserted" "You know, one day I'm going to invent a dessert desert. It'll be delicious!" Logan exclaimed, getting off topic, "And yeah, I have no clue why I'm not injured or why nobody's around. Speaking of which, did you find anybody else in here?" "Yeah, I found Leo and some other kid named Spin. Leo's hurt, I think and Spin is unconscious, but he's probably injured as well" I explained, "As far as I know, nobody else is here except us, Spin and Leo" I turn on my heels again and start to run back to the main entrance, with Logan following along behind me. Another half an hour later, Logan and I manage to step through the rubble and find the main entrance, where I first arrived. My backpack was still where it previously was, but now it was coated in dust and dirt. Whatever I had in there probably wasn't going to be that useful now. "Oh my gosh! Leo, Spin! What happened to you guys?" Logan shrieked. "If I could remember, don't you think I'd tell you?!" Leo inquired rhetorically. "Oh" Logan responded, still as happy as ever, "Good point!" "Leo, are you or Spin hurt?" I queried, changing the subject. If anyone was hurt, we needed to treat injuries now because we all had no idea what was going on. Well, we did, but—oh, you know what I mean! We had no idea where anybody else was, if they were still alive, if they were in trouble or what happened to them. "I'm not sure about Spin, but I know that my right wrist is sprained and I probably got a concussion, if just a minor one" Leo answered, "But I'm not important now. Are you or Logan hurt? Did you find anyone else?" "Nope" I informed my cousin, "Nobody else is in there—" "But Daniel hit his head on a missile earlier" I glared at Logan for cutting me off and spilling the secret I wanted to keep. He either didn't see me glare at him or just completely ignored me. "I don't know if he's okay though" Logan continued, "He may have hit his head pretty hard. He asked some pretty stupid questions back in the weapons room" "And why were you two in the weapons room?" Leo interrogated, "That door is supposed to be locked and used only by mentors' and staff" "I don't know!" Logan exclaimed, "I woke up in there a few minutes after—" Logan gestured at the destroyed Academy, reenacting what Daniel had done earlier, "—this" "Fair enough" Leo agreed. He had then looked over to me, looking a bit worried. "Daniel, you sure you're okay though? Big D, or rather, Douglas would kill me if he found out you got hurt" "Leo, I know I'm still learning how to handle my bionics, but I can take care of myself. Just because I'm the youngest doesn't automatically mean I'm the weakest" I defended myself, " I don't need somebody looking after me all the time. That's part of being a bionic hero, isn't it?" "Well, yeah, but—" "I said I can take care of myself, Leo! I don't need someone watching over me and cleaning up every single mess I make, unlike you!" I shout in frustration. I turn around and punch the wall, making it even more destroyed then it already was. I then pull my bruised (and probably broken) hand back and start rubbing it, still in pain. "Gosh, that hurt…" I mutter quietly, hoping Leo didn't hear me. Unfortunately for me, luck wasn't on my side today and Leo heard my comment. "I guess you really do need someone watching over you, huh, Danny?" He snickers, "And you thought I made a mess everywhere I went…" "Shut up, Leo!" I yell, "And don't call me Danny either!" "Fine, fine. I'm sorry" my bionic cousin apologizes and backs off, "You guys go find some supplies we might need. I'll bring the bionic ballerina here to the infirmary…or what's left of it" "Hey, hey!" I call out, getting defensive again, "I call the shots around here, Dooley!" "Uh, guys?" Logan interrupts and Leo and I turn to look at him, "We don't really have time for any fighting. I'm not sure what happened to the Academy, but I know that it's way more important than this stupid debate you're all having" "Leo, Logan's right" I say, "This is way more important than some stupid fight. Since you've been here longer than I am and are the leader of a bionic team, I think you should help Spin. Logan and I will go gather any supplies we may need for the future and we'll meet…" I hesitated and realization struck me, "Oh my gosh, where the heck are we supposed to meet? The entire Academy is destroyed!" "We'll meet up back here in half an hour. That should be more then enough time and that way I have time to help Spin's injuries. We'll go to my house on the mainland after we're all finished and good. How's that?" "Sounds fair, okay!" Logan and I chorused simultaneously. We had the turned on our heels as Leo did the same and we had then went off to begin our tasks. I just hoped nothing bad had happened (yet) and everyone was okay… ---- Well, that's Chapter 1. This is my first Fanfiction blog, as said before, so please leave some constructive criticism. Usually I'm a good writer (not my words), but I'm just a bit nervous about if I did a good job on this. I'll try and update ASAP. Thanks for reading, and I hope you liked this first chapter! ~Stardust Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction